Familiar Stranger
by Thisbey
Summary: NEDPAN. Netherlands trying to reason with Japan into getting out of his house. ;u; Read and Review please!


**Here's a little drabble to keep you guys busy as I write the next couple of chapters for Novelty. ;u;**

* * *

><p>The room held a dense silence. One that was almost awkward, if you were to have company within the room. However, there was no one there with the exception of a small bulged concealed with thick covers, faced down and lying on a futon in defeat. No one dared enter that room, no one even wanted too. The man in hiding was all alone, at least he felt like it. For how many weeks, days and even minutes he had dealt with only himself and his mangled up, nearly dead thoughts; it was too much. The list had gone countless, the days merely fading into each other as the man became lost in his own thoughts.<p>

That day the door opened.

The man quivered in his hiding place, his face scrunched up, his fingers wrapped with an wicked grip around the blankets. How foolish of him…he nearly forgot. It was _that_ time of day.

Heavy footsteps neared him, a gentle breath coming forth as a almost nostalgic scent of smoke came to the Japanese's nose. Despite his fear, he inhaled deeply, the aroma sadly calming him down, even for a minute. But then he felt the other loom over him, his form all but completely intimidating him, even from under the covers. The Asian began to cower, eyes squeezing close as he tried to pretend that the other was not there, that the other wasn't going to force him out again, that the other was going to get him to _interact._ Ugh. However, just then a hand grabbed hold of the cover and pulled. Out of surprise, the man loosened his grip just a bit, making it possible for the Dutch man to pull it completely free. He yelped, turning around and staring with questioning, cautious eyes.

The Dutch was crouched down, his hands ringing together as he cocked an eyebrow at the man. He was close. Too close. His breath consisted of smells unknown to the Japanese and it caused his curiousity to spike out. He held back though, as he finally trailed his gaze high enough to look into such icy eyes, making a shiver run up his spine and making him try to crawl away.

Nearly every day, this towering, frightening man would visit him, in almost vain attempts to make the man more comfortable with strangers and even to try and cox him out of his secluded house. The man was too shy to admit that he did not want to leave, that he felt safe, protected, secure within the sickly familiar walls of his home. It made him scared…thinking of walking outside, visiting so many strange places, meeting so many eyes that held judging, emotional gazes. It made his heart pound, his eyes water, his knees buckle and fall. He did not want to leave. He didn't think he could..

The other, the familiar stranger, held up one finger then, his face as stoic as ever as he reached behind him and fingered through his back pocket. Swallowing thickly, the man glanced back as well at that arm, wondering and thinking of several possibilities in a flash; was he going to hurt him? Force him out? That would be a bit dramatic…And unorthodox.

So of course, the Asian was surprised when he saw the puppet. A pink, little bunny hand puppet within the massive hands of such an misunderstood person. Taking in a breath, the other relaxed his face and wiggled his fingers, which in turn made the bunny's ears twitch. Clearing his throat, he started.

"_Goedemiddag_, Kiku." He said in a high pitched voice that was almost laughable. He moved the bunny closer to the frail man, making the puppet's hands move to pat the man's head softly.

The man could not believe it! With hesitant hands, he reached out towards the bunny. He drew his fingers against the rabbit's face, caressing the cotton and seemingly memorizing the toy above him. He stared at it with an unyielding look, his eyebrows brought together as he contemplated what to do next. Buying time, the other quirked his hand, making the puppet's head tilt cutely to the side. Raising both his eyebrows, the man flickered his eyes to the other behind the toy and then back to the puppet. Flushing a bit, he gave a small bow in greeting, licking his lips before he spoke out in a tired, lethargic-like voice.

"…_Okaerinasai._..Jan-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>


End file.
